halofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle
A battle is a specific instance of combat in warfare between two or more parties or armies, wherein each group will seek to defeat the others in different forms of combat. Battles are most often fought during wars or military campaigns and can usually be well defined in time, space and action. Wars and military campaigns are guided by strategy whereas battles are the stage on which tactics are employed. German strategist Carl von Clausewitz stated that "the employment of battles to gain the end of war" was the essence of strategy. There are many battles in and related to the Halo Universe. Battles *Battle of Alpha Base *Battle of Algolis *Battle of Alpha Aurigae *Battle of Ariel *Battle of Ballast *Battle of CE-10-2165-d *Battle of Charybdis IX *Battle of Chi Ceti *Battle of Circinius IV *Battle of Cleveland *Battle of Delambre *Battle of DM-3-1123 b *Battle of Draco III *Battle of Draetheus V *Battle of Earth *Battle of Ealen IV *Battle of Eridanus II *Battle of Fumirole *Battle of Havana *Battle of Installation 00 *Battle of Installation 04 *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of Jericho VII *Battle of Leonis Minoris *Battle of LP 656-38 e *Battle of Mare Erythraeum *Battle of Metisette *Battle of Miridem *Battle of Mombasa *Battle of New Constantinople *Battle of New Harmony *Battle of New Jerusalem *Battle of Onyx *Battle of Psi Serpentis *Battle of Reach *Battle of Ross Island *Battle of Sector Six *Battle of Shield 0459 *Battle of Sigma Octanus IV *Battle of Sunaion *Battle of Thermopylae *Battle of Theta Ursae Majoris System *Battle of the Alamo *Battle of the Citadel *Battle of the Gas Mine *Battle of the Maginot Sphere *Battle of the Quarantine Zone *Battle of the Silent Cartographer *Battle of Voi *First Battle of Arcadia *First Battle of Harvest *First Battle of High Charity *First Battle of Requiem *Second Battle of Harvest *Second Battle of Mombasa Assaults An assault is a special type of battle involving an attack by one party, usually with the element of surprise. This can denote either a Halo universe action or a multiplayer action, comparable to one another in definitions. *Assault on Crystal Security *Operation: TALON Campaigns A military campaign is a term applied to large scale, long duration, significant military strategy plan incorporating a series of inter-related military operations or battles forming a distinct part of a larger conflict often called a war. *Harvest Campaign *Requiem Campaign Insurrections An insurrection is a rebellion conducted by a group of combatants, usually against a superior force. *Insurrection of 2494 *Insurrection of Mamore Massacres A massacre, in military terms, is a battle where one party is routed and suffers complete or near-complete losses compared to the other party. *Massacre at Eridanus Secundus *Massacre of Troy Operations An operation is a planned military offensive, generally against a specific enemy objective or group of objectives. Operations can be large scale battles or small, covert insertions. Operations receive unique code words to distinguish themselves from other actions without giving away sensitive information should discussion of them be intercepted by enemy forces. *Operation: BREADCRUMB *Operation: CAPTURED CHANCE *Operation: CHARLEMAGNE *Operation: FIRESIDE *Operation: FIRST STRIKE *Operation: FROSTBITE *Operation: GUARDIAN LANCE *Operation: HYPODERMIC *Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE *Operation: LAND GRAB *Operation: RED FLAG *Operation: MONOLITH *Operation: PROMETHEUS *Operation: TANGLEWOOD *Operation: TEMPERED SHIELD *Operation: TENDRIL *Operation: TORPEDO *Operation: TREBUCHET *Operation: UPPERCUT *Operation: UMBRA *Operation: WHISPER AMONG STARS *Operation: WHITE GLOVE Raids A raid is a sudden attack behind an enemy's lines without the intention of holding ground. *Raid on Camp New Hope *Raid of Chawla Base *Raid of Earth *Raid of Reach *Raid on Heian *Raid on High Charity *Raid on Ivanoff Research Station *Raid of New Alexandria *Raid on the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence *Raid on the Truth and Reconciliation *[[Raid on the UNSC Infinity|Raid on the UNSC Infinity]] Sieges A siege is a military blockade of an enemy fortress with the intent of conquering by attrition and/or assault. Sieges involve surrounding the target and blocking the reinforcement or escape of troops or provision of supplies. *Siege of Paris IV *Siege of the Atlas Moons Skirmishes A skirmish is a brief battle between small groups, usually part of a longer or larger battle or war. *Skirmish at Capella *Skirmish at Theta Ursae Majoris System *Skirmish Over Harvest *Skirmish over Threshold See also *War Category:Battle Category:Covenant Category:UNSC Category:Forerunner Category:Flood